Stokgol'mskiy Sindrom
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Síndrome de Estocolmo• Rusia/Canadá• Cerró los ojos con la nuca apoyada contra la fría pared. Notaba cómo la sangre, goteaba de una de las heridas sobre su mano, pegajosa.Hasta que el volviera.// 4. America... ha amenazado con la guerra si no te devuelve
1. 0 Encierro

Por fin me he decidido a subir el fic. No soy muy dada a los multichapters pero a veces se me ocurre uno y este se me ocurrió leyendo la tabla sádica de musa hetaliana en LJ y pensé en hacerla, pero mi mente me jugó la mala pasada de convertir la tabla de 5 capítulos en un fic de 12 y aquí estoy. Ya tengo escritos un par de capítulos antes de subir este, así que me esforzaré porque las actualizaciones sean regulares. Lo cierto es que estoy nerviosa, aunque no sabría decir por qué xD pero ya me decidí a subirlo (después de tres intentos fallidos xD).

Aunque en el summary ya lo pone, es un fic Rusia/Canadá así que advertidos quedan. Sé que no es una pareja con muchos fans (no entiendo por qué, con lo monos que son .) pero espero que les guste, tanto si adoran a esta pareja como yo, como si no es así. Algo de Lituania/Rusia también habrá de refilón por ahí.

La T del rating viene a cuento de que, aunque aún no hay demasiada sangre, va a haberla, en especial a partir del capítulo 2.

A ver, más cosas que tenga que decir antes de dejar ya el prólogo... ah, si, las traducciones están hechas vía diccionario al ruso pero el pasarlo a nuestro alfabeto lo he hecho yo misma a mano, así que lo mismo hay algo que esté mal, pero me hacía ilusión ponerlo en ese idioma, me parece que suena muy bien. Ay, que ganas tenía de escribir un fic angst *w*

* * *

**Stokgol'mskiy Sindrom**

_стокгольмский синдром_

**Síndrome de Estocolmo

* * *

**

**[0] Zatochenie // заточение**

_Encierro

* * *

_

Estaba solo y allá donde mirase solo encontraba oscuridad. Tenía las manos apoyadas contra el suelo, notando el contacto pegajoso de la sangre que empezaba a secarse. Su propia sangre que ya había dejado de gotear de alguna de sus heridas. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared notando su contacto frío contra la nuca como un aliento. Podía sentir con claridad cómo el aire pasaba a través de sus labios secos hacia los pulmones, y podía oír el ruido que hacía al respirar.

¿Dónde estaba? Ja, que pregunta tan absurda. Ya lo sabía. Solo había una respuesta.

¿Cuánto llevaba allí? Aquello si era más difícil de responder. No había ventanas que le permitieran saber si era de día o de noche, y en la oscuridad no podía consultar su reloj de pulsera. Cuando había luz, es decir, en sus visitas, la hora era lo último que le preocupaba.

Canadá levantó la mirada, pero daba igual que tuviera los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Dudaría incluso de qué era el suelo y qué el techo de poder.

¿Lograría salir de allí? No tenía forma de saberlo. Se negaba a aceptar un "no", pero no veía cómo podía producirse un "si".

¿Y Alfred? Él sabía a dónde había ido, ¿le preocupaba su ausencia? No había dicho cuánto se ausentaría. Eso si es que su hermano se paraba a pensar en él… no era algo que le reprochara ya que le había ocurrido siempre. Nadie se fijaba en Canadá, nadie se acordaba en él, eclipsado por la popular figura de su hermano. Y para cuando alguien se fijaba no podía haber salido peor. Alfred… Alfred le había advertido, le había intentado impedir ir y él no le había hecho caso.

Se tanteó las gafas y le dio la impresión de que estaban rotas. Se las quitó para poder examinarlas al tacto mejor. No es que fuera un dato crucial, como el tiempo, pero necesitaba algo en lo que pensar, algo diferente, algo que le sacase de ese sótano donde estaba encerrado.

Hasta que él volviera.


	2. 1 Invitación

Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado^^ lo cierto es que se agradece. Ya tenéis el primer capítulo, espero que os guste. Como nota decir que es anterior al prólogo (para que nadie se desoriente xD).

* * *

**Stokgol'mskiy Sindrom**

_стокгольмский синдром _

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

* * *

**[1] Priglashenie // приглашение**

_Invitación

* * *

_

Había visto la carta por primera vez cerca de mediodía y en ese momento ni se había imaginado lo que aquella carta iba a suponer y lo que desencadenaría. El correo debía de haberse repartido temprano pero Canadá, acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde, no se animó a ir al buzón a la entrada de su casa a comprobar si tenía correspondencia hasta horas más tardes. Por supuesto que la tenía, en su mayoría cartas de esas aburridas de asuntos del país. Ni siquiera alguien como él se libraba de sus tareas. Pero le sorprendió encontrar entre el correo una carta diferente. La dirección estaba escrita a máquina y cuando Canadá, curioso, la volvió para ver el remitente se encontró con que venía de la Federación de Rusia.

Preguntándose qué podría ser Canadá regresó al interior de su casa y abrió la carta nada más dejar el resto sobre la mesa, comenzando a leerla. Conforme avanzaba en su rostro se iba mostrando la extrañeza que sentía. Volvió a coger el sobre para mirar la dirección, por si la carta estaba equivocada. Parecía más lógica para su hermano y aún así… Pero no, tanto en la dirección como al comienzo de la carta ponía claramente Canadá. Pero no tenía sentido.

Canadá se quedó así, sentado en la silla de la cocina un largo rato, pensativo, hasta que finalmente se levantó y descolgó el teléfono. Tardó exactamente tres timbrazos en coger. El ruido de fondo casi lo dejó sordo.

**Ø**

Había visitado varias veces la casa de su hermano. Era un lugar hermoso y diverso, y allá donde mirabas encontrabas algo nuevo que o te encantaba o te desagradaba, a veces no había punto medio con él. Podían decirse muchas cosas negativas de América, pero no que no fuera diverso, y aunque para algunos era algo malo, a Canadá le parecía algo bueno y agradable.

Golpeó su puerta y su hermano tardó unos segundos en abrir, sonriendo.

-¡_Good morning, Canada_! –le saludó con su entusiasmo típico. Su hermano podría haberse alegrado de que recordara su nombre de no ser porque cuando le había llamado por teléfono le había costado cinco largos minutos que supiera quien era. A veces resultaba exhasperante pero Canadá era un pais paciente que sabía tomarse las cosas con calma y no alterarse.

-Hola –saludó él-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, te esperaba. He preparado tortitas para desayunar –respondió alegremente el otro rubio echándose a un lado para que entrara.

-¿Tortitas? ¿A esta hora? –incluso a Canadá le extrañaba.

-Tenía hambre.

Para América parecía completamente normal. Canadá se sentó en el salón mientras su hermano iba a la cocina. Pudo ver que tenía la televisión encendida y un partido de futbol puesto, eso explicaba el ruido cuando le había llamado, aunque ahora le había quitado el volumen. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el salón con fotografías y trofeos, entre ellos uno de mayor héroe mundial que Canadá sospechaba autootorgado, su hermano regresó con las tortitas, con sirope de chocolate y un par de tenedores.

-Entonces… ¿qué es eso de que Rusia te ha enviado una carta? –preguntó cuando ya estaban sentados ambos en el sofá, uno frente a otro, con los pies sobre el mueble y comiendo de las tortitas. El tono jovial de América había cambiado a uno más serio, preocupado y receloso, que solo adoptaba al hablar de Rusia. El cambio en él era notable.

-Si, eso parece –Canadá asintió sacando del bolsillo la carta con su sobre para tendérsela a América y que él mismo la leyera.

Este dejó a un lado su plato y abrió la carta, quedando todo en silencio durante varios minutos.

-No deberías ir –dijo tajante cuando terminó de leerla, devolviéndosela-. A saber lo que tramará.

-A lo mejor es algo bueno…

-No puede ser bueno. Es Rusia, no lo olvides.

Canadá confiaba en su hermano pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido la mejor opción para ir a hablar. Con Rusia como tema era incapaz de razonar. En parte entendía lo que América decía, a pesar de no haber tenido excesivo trato con el otro país, pero no podía evitar pensar ¿y si los prejuicios lo cegaban? Quizá Rusia tuviera algo importante que decirle, por extraño que fuera. No sabía que hacer.

-Dice que quiere hablar conmigo antes de la próxima cumbre, a lo mejor tiene alguna idea… -intentó decir no muy seguro.

-En tal caos que la diga en la cumbre. No sé por qué está de fijo, además, no deberíamos haberle admitido –oír a América enfadado mientras comía tortitas era una imagen divertida que restaba toda seriedad al tema. Canadá sonrió un poco.

-Creo que iré –dijo en voz baja, dando un pequeño mordisco a su tardío desayuno-, no pierdo nada y dudo que Rusia quiera intentar algo.

-Siempre intenta algo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, hermano –le aseguró Canadá-, pero…

-¡Touchdown! –de pronto América lo interrumpió, levantándose de golpe y tirando el plato al suelo sin darse aparente cuenta, volviendo a subir de golpe el sonido de la televisión.

Canadá vio todo esto con cara anonada, sin saber reaccionar unos segundos mientras a América le duraba la alegría. Finalmente suspiró. Ya decía que su hermano estaba prestando demasiada atención durante demasiado rato. Sin tenérselo mucho en cuenta se comió el final de la tortita que le quedaba y se despidió de él, que apenas le prestó atención, completamente absorbido por el partido otra vez, y se fue.

Si, definitivamente eso era lo que iba a hacer. No se le ocurría otra cosa y, a diferencia de América, no veía por qué recelar. Ciertamente Rusia a veces actuaba de forma extraña o desconcertante, pero no era para tanto.

Eso pensó.

Al final todo se había torcido.

**Ø**

Se había puesto un jersey de lana gorda, de esos que hacen las abuelas a sus nietos en las tardes de invierno, a mano, y encima la chaqueta para combatir el frío que hacía en Moscu en esa época. Estaba acostumbrado a la nieve y le gustaba, le gustaba ver cómo caía del cielo, mucho más suave y hermosa que la lluvia, y le gustaba ver los paisajes nevados, a los niños jugar a hacer batallas o muñecos. Pero eso no lo hacía inmune a coger un resfriado si no se abrigaba para ir a ver a Rusia.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido –sonrió Iván al abrirle la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa muy particular, tan inocente y adorable que hacía a uno preguntarse cómo podían odiarse tanto él y América; pero por otro lado Canadá siempre había pensado que había algo extraño en aquella sonrisa, algo más que no sabía qué era.

-En tu carta dijiste que querías verme antes de la cumbre –dijo el otro país devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con la chaqueta y así quitarse la nieve de los cristales mojados.

-Así es –respondió Rusia con otra sonrisa idéntica.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la oscuridad cayó sobre él como un manto cálido al tiempo que una luz blanca relumbró tras sus ojos al recibir el golpe. Canadá cayó inconsciente de inmediato sobre los brazos extendidos de Rusia que aún le miraba sonriendo, observando el rostro relajado e inocente del hermano de su enemigo.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, Canadá –repitió de nuevo para sí mismo.


	3. 2 Sangre

Perdónperdónperdón por tardar . De verdad, se me juntaron bastantes cosas con el principio de mes: exámenes (terminé hoy), varios relatos atrasados que tenía que terminar y una pequeña falta de inspiración... No estoy muy segura de si el capítulo ha quedado bien dado que lo fui escribiendo poco a poco un día un trozo, otro día otro, pero al menos hay capítulo nuevo.

Prometo que no tardaré tanto para el próximo,¡palabra! Y que será mejor.

* * *

**Stokgol'mskiy Sindrom**

_стокгольмский синдром _

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

* * *

**[2] Krov' // кровь**

_Sangre _

_

* * *

_Abrió los ojos ya en el sótano, desorientado, sin saber dónde estaba. Toda la zona de la nuca le dolía, desde el oído derecho al hombro, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados y doloridos. Intentó moverse apoyando las manos en el suelo que parecía moverse bajo él. Tanteando la pared se puso en pie con dificultad. Parecía que estaba de una pieza. Se toqueteó las gafas para colocárselas bien sobre la nariz. Era un gesto un tanto inútil dado que estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad y ni con gafas lograba ver nada.

-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado –dijo una voz animada tras de él y Canadá se giró a trompicones, alarmado.

Había reconocido perfectamente la dulce voz de Rusia y ahora los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento regresaban a su mente con claridad. La carta, la visita a su hermano, sus advertencias y luego la visita a la nevada casa de Rusia… ¿Qué había pasado después? Recordaba su sonrisa alegre y haberle saludado, después solo había oscuridad en su memoria.

Miró a su alrededor, dejando que su torpe vista se fuera adaptando con lentitud a la oscuridad reinante. No lograba distinguir con demasiada claridad los objetos, pero le bastó para darle la impresión de que estaba en una sala amplia, bajo tierra seguramente ya que no había ventana alguna. Había algunos objetos más allá, pero no distinguió qué eran.

La sombra de Rusia, al cual no podía ver entre tanta oscuridad, se apartó de las sombras con lentitud, acercándose. Instintivamente Canadá dio un paso atrás.

-¿Q-qué hago aquí? –preguntó con voz trémula, tratando de ocultar su temor. No le salió muy bien. Se aclaró la garganta.

Rusia avanzó de nuevo, hasta situarse frente a Canadá. Se movía fácilmente por el sitio, no en vano era el sótano de su propia casa, si no lo conocía él, ¿quién? A Canadá le dio la impresión de que sonreía, una sonrisa que pese a mostrarse cálida y cándida, hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca.

Con una delicadeza inesperada para la situación el ruso levantó una mano para apoyar un dedo sobre los labios de un asombrado Canadá.

-Ssssh… -le susurró con suavidad Iván. Matthew se apartó, instintivamente y al momento los dedos de Rusia se cerraron sobre su muñeca, más rápido de lo que el canadiense podría haberse esperado.

-Basta –pidió. Su voz debería haber sonado más autoritaria, pero dadas las circunstancias era un poco complicado, además de que los dedos de Rusia sobre su muñeca le hacían daño-. Suéltame. Quiero irme –sus palabras eran rápidas, armándose de valor para soltarlas y no dejar entrever el miedo que se ocultaba detrás.

Rusia clavó las uñas sobre su piel, acercándose lo suficiente como para que Canadá pudiera apreciar el tono violeta de sus ojos.

-No puedes irte –respondió con una sonrisa. Canadá se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa. Parecía que el norteño seguía risueño pero, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o no le habían gustado sus palabras?

-No puedes retenerme… no tienes derecho a…

-No vas a irte –repitió Rusia, interrumpiéndole. No quería seguir oyendo hablar a Matthew, no cuando decía cosas como aquella-. En realidad tú no quieres irte, ¿verdad?

Canadá tragó saliva, tratando de retroceder, pero Iván aún le tenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo y, en vez de dejarle alejarse, se aproximó más a él. Sus rostros casi se tocaban y el canadiense podía sentir el aliento del otro frente a él mientras el ruso le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. Pero él no quería. Había algo en esos ojos violetas que le hacía sentir incómodo, avergonzado, que le empujaba a tratar de apartar la mirada sin poder.

-T-tengo cosas que hacer… -trató de explicar Matthew. Por extraño que les pareciera a otros Canadá era un país como cualquier otro y eso suponía papeleo y tareas para él, un superior al que tener contento y mil cosas más.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse algo le golpeó, haciéndole caer al suelo. El golpe le había quitado todo el aire de los pulmones y hacía que le doliera la mejilla y la sien derecha, donde lo había recibido. Intentó levantar la mirada, confuso, y retroceder para alejarse pero tras él solo estaba la pared cortándole el paso.

-No, tú no quieres irte. No vas a irte. No vas a dejarme solo –la voz de Rusia sonaba incluso dulce, infantil y era eso lo que le confería un toque que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Canadá, que comenzaba a ser consciente del problema en el que se había metido sin quererlo al acudir a la petición de aquella carta.

El ruso se inclinó, agachándose junto a él. En una mano llevaba la tubería terminada en un grifo que goteaba pequeñas gotas de sangre. Matthew sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse al pensar en que aquella era su propia sangre. Se tocó la herida de la cabeza, preguntándose cuan grave era. Debía de serlo porque le parecía que todo estaba más oscuro a su alrededor y no sabía que decir.

El canadiense se sobresaltó de pronto al sentir una caricia sobre la mano que tenía junto a la herida.

-Sí… te quedarás conmigo –susurró la voz de Rusia.


	4. 3 Pausa

Como siempre disculparme por los retrasos (ha sido el mes de exámenes y entrega de notas y fuimos a ver una universidad y más cosas, así que he tenido poco tiempo para pasar el capítulo a ordenador pese a que llevaba una semana escrito a papel) pero esta vez lo compenso con que es un capítulo medianamente larguito.

También como siempre dar las gracias a los que se toman la molestia a dejar comentarios. Cualquier cosa se agradece, pero sobre todo esos comentarios largos dan gusto. Si tardo en responder ya sabéis que es xD. Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que os vaya gustando el fic, sobre todo si no conocíais la pareja de antes.

* * *

**Stokgol'mskiy Sindrom**

_стокгольмский синдром_

**Síndrome de Estocolmo

* * *

**

**[3] Pereriv // _перерыв_**

_Pausa

* * *

_

Matthew despertó sobresaltado al sentir cómo una mano le rozaba el hombro. El rubio hizo el amago de apartarse, saliendo de su sueño bruscamente. No había soñado nada, solo recordaba antes de despertarse haberse quedado dormido, ya rendido, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo despierto, temeroso de quien pudiera aparecer durante su sueño. Pero ese quién tenía un nombre muy concreto: Rusia. Y había pasado exactamente lo que temía: se había quedado dormido y él había llegado mientras dormía y ahora… ahora seguramente lo golpearía. No sabía qué esperar, asustado, de una figura como la de Ivan que, sin duda, estaba loco. Canadá se agazapó, temblando como si fuera Letonia. Ahora comprendía la actitud de los bálticos. Vivir de forma permanente con Rusia debía de ser horrible, una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-Tranquilo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó una voz frente a él y Matthew se detuvo en seco. Aquella voz no era la de Rusia-. No te preocupes, no soy él –le calmó el otro como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Una llama anaranjada rompió la oscuridad del sótano con un chasquido al encenderse la cerilla. Con ella su visitante encendió un pequeño candil bastante viejo que Canadá se preguntó de dónde habría salido. Seguramente lo habría bajado quien fuera. La luz titiló un instante, iluminando tímidamente la habitación. Era, lo que pudo ver Matthew bien en ese momento, una estancia de buen tamaño, con unas escaleras al fondo que debían dar al resto de la casa. Había muchas cosas ahí abajo: desde un escritorio a un montón de cajas más allá y carpetas llenas de papeles con pinta de no haberse usado en años, como poco. Le recordó al almacén de su hermano, tan lleno de cosas que Alfred no sabía como reorganizar, qué tirar y qué conservar.

Alfred…

A la luz del pequeño candil, Canadá pudo ver el rostro de Lituania, con el pelo castaño cayéndole junto a las mejillas, agachado en cuclillas a su lado. Sostenía la lámpara en una mano, entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo.

Matthew asintió con lentitud, recobrándose del susto.

-Si… -en realidad se sentía dolorido y machacado, sobre todo la cabeza.

-Déjame ver –Lituania dejó la lamparilla en el suelo, cerca, y cogió con cuidado la cara de Canadá entre las manos para girarle el rostro y examinar la herida de su cabeza. El rubio hizo una mueca de molestia-. No es grave, apenas un par de golpes- dijo entonces Toris. ¡Un par de golpes! ¿Cómo debía ser la vida de Lituania bajo el techo de Rusia para calificar aquello como "apenas un par de golpes"? Hasta ahora Matthew nunca había visto perder los estribos a Rusia, al menos no hasta esos extremos, aunque si había oído algunas cosas. Los países sabían unos de otros y aunque muchos se olvidasen de él, Matthew no se había olvidado de ellos y las palabras sobre Rusia no eran especialmente alegres-. Se te curará –aseguró Lituania.

-Gracias… -musió el rubio. Toris sacó un paño de la mochila que había bajado y se lo apoyó sobre la herida, estaba levemente húmedo y le aliviaba el dolor de cabeza, que eran como palpitaciones en el interior de su cráneo.

-De nada –respondió él y ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos-. Te traje comida y agua –añadió Lituania, cuando quitó el paño de su sien. Lo dejó otra vez en la mochila y sacó una botella de agua y algo envuelto en papel alval.

Dándose cuenta entonces de lo sediento que estaba, el canadiense agarró la botella y la abrió, comenzando a beber a morro ávidamente. Normalmente era Alfred quien se comportaba así, pero al ver el agua Matthew había recordado la sed que tenía. Mientras Lituania se sentó en el suelo frente a él, viéndole beber. Cuando Canadá bajó la botella, ya a la mitad, Toris desenvolvió el bocadillo. No había podido traerle mucho más, no sin que resultase evidente que había desaparecido comida y aunque Ivan no solía preocuparse por eso era mejor ser precavido.

-Guarda algo de agua para luego –le recomendó, teniéndole el bocadillo que el otro país cogió con tanta emoción como el agua antes-. Me habría gustado hacer algo más… pero es complicado –se excusó como pudo Tori-. Nos tiene muy vigilados. Ahora salió –le explicó. No hacía falta concretar de quién hablaba el báltico: para ambos estaba muy claro.

-No, esto está bien –aseguró Canadá-. Gracias de nuevo, Lituania –le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-No las des –le pidió él levantando una mano para detenerle-. Canadá, ¿verdad? –preguntó por fin.

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba encerrado, secuestrado por increible que pudiera resultar… y nada había cambiado. Claro que no, se dijo Matthew con un toque de amargura imposible de evitar. No podía culpar a Lituania: él había bajado a ayudarle con su mejor intención, desinteresadamente. Le habría sido mucho más fácil quedarse arriba e ignorarle, y aún así se había arriesgado. Pero a veces Canadá pensaba que si hiciera algo grande, algo llamativo como hacía Alfred, los demás lo recordarían y reconocerían, sabrían quien era. Preferiblemente no declarar la guerra a nadie.

-Sí, Canadá –asintió con su mejor sonrisa, no quedó muy allá pero en su estado no se notaba demasiado.

-Encantado –Lituania le estrechó la mano a modo de presentación-. Debería subir de nuevo –el báltico carraspeó visiblemente incómodo. Le sabía mal dejar solo al otro país pero si Rusia regresaba y no estaba habría consecuencias, y estas serían aún peores si sospechaba siquiera que había bajado a ver a Canadá. Este levantó la mirada hacia él y, a la luz del candil, Toris podía alcanzar a ver tras las gafas, en esos ojos azules, una súplica callada que no podía satisfacer. Aún no-. Volveré en cuanto pueda e intentaré traerte algo más –le prometió a modo de compensación. No era mucho pero… menos era nada.

-Lo entiendo –aseguró Matthew-. Gracias.

Para no seguir viendo aquella mirada, Toris se levantó rápidamente, recogiendo el candil, la mochila y subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Al cerrarse la puerta del sótano éste volvió a quedar a oscuras.

El cuerpo de Canadá se destenso casi de inmediato. Una oportunidad perdida. Podría haber intentado huir pero, ¿cuáles eran de verdad las posibilidades de éxito? Inexistentes. En el fondo lo sabía pero era costoso pensar que no podía hacer nada, que podía quedarse ahí encerrado… que podría no salir. Tenía que creer, si no, ¿qué le quedaría? Nada, tan solo la oscuridad que le rodeaba, abrazándole con unos dedos largos y envenenados. Además, estaba Toris y su visita: los bálticos tampoco tenían en gracia a Rusia precisamente, intentarían ayudarlo. Al rubio le avergonzaba saberse necesitado tanto, pero sabía que solo no podría escapar. No sabía ni dónde estaba, ni cómo era el sitio, ni nada. El miedo… tal vez era lo peor de todo. El miedo a repetir la anterior escena, cuando Rusia lo había golpeado… ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué hacía aquello? Secuestrarlo, engañarlo, pegarle… No lo entendía.

Matthew apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

**Ø**

Toris regresó a la sala principal y se asomó primero por la puerta para echar un vistazo al salón, de decoración imperial. M propia de Rusia. Soltó un suspiro de alivio: dentro solo estaban Letonia y Estonia. Ivan no había regresado al parecer. Entró y cerró tras de sí yendo a sentarse junto a sus dos compañeros que, al verle, levantaron la cabeza.

-Has tardado –le reprochó Estonia.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Lituania. Una conversación aparentemente normal pero que ellos sabían que no lo era, sabían exactamente dónde y por qué había estado. Y por eso había inquietado a Eduard que tardase en regresar. Pero abordar el tema les era complicado. Estonia carraspeó-. Está bien. Tiene un par de heridas y magulladotas, una en la cabeza, pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse. Podría haber sido peor… mucho peor.

Estonia suspiró de alivio.

-¿Era Canadá, no?

-Si.

-Me pregunto por qué Rusia ha hecho esto. No sé, ¿Canadá? –hacía un cierto toque incrédulo en su voz. Era sorprendente realmente, nadie podía culparlo porque le extrañase. Podría haber ido a por Inglaterra, o Suiza, u otro país con más peso al menos de oídas que Canadá. Canadá solo era grande; grande y nevado.

-Quizá para molestar a América –propuso Letonia. No era una mala opción, pensó Lituania, pero en ese caso podría haber ido a por otro igualmente. Aunque Canadá fuera su hermano. El hermano invisible del héroe. Pobre Matthew, se dijo, debía ser duro ser constantemente olvidado y eclipsado por su hermano.

-En ese caso a lo mejor él viene a rescatarlo –dijo en voz alta, pensando. Eso encajaba en el carácter de América.

-¿Sabe que vino aquí? Si no tendría que registrar toda la Tierra.

-No se lo pregunté –dijo Toris-. Pero siendo como es él seguro que sospecha de Rusia el primero –no sería nada raro. Los rastros de la Guerra Fría aún se notaban entre esos dos.

Ninguno dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban: si se acordaba. Aquello era un desastre. Si hubiera sido otro país podrían haberlo echado en falta en las reuniones pero siendo precisamente Canadá… A saber por qué Rusia habría hecho aquello, a saber siquiera de cómo se acordó de la existencia del hermano de su enemigo.

-Si no tendríamos que intentar ayudarle –propuso igualmente Letonia.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Ivan nos vigila a todas horas, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Es una situación difícil. Si Canadá escapa, con o sin nuestra ayuda, y Rusia cree que ha sido gracias a nosotros… ni siquiera preguntará.

-Nunca lo hace –masculló Raivis.

En las mentes de los tres estaban frescos los recuerdos de los castigos de Ivan por cosas de las que eran o no culpables. Al ruso no le importaba demasiado. Si América o alguien aparecía para salvar a Canadá con un poco de suerte ellos también serían salvados. Sería algo tan… ni se atrevían a pensarlo. ¿Cuánto llevaban bajo el yugo de Rusia? Incontables.

Entonces un ruido en la entrada los sorprendió a todos. Una puerta al cerrarse con un golpe sordo y bien audible.

-Ya regresé –exclamó la voz de Rusia más allá y los tres miraron hacia la entrada. Adió por ese día a sus confabulaciones.

-Buenas tardes, Rusia –saludó Lituania poniéndose en pie de inmediato al verlo entrar al salón. Los otros dos lo imitaron, Letonia temblando.

-¿Lo pasasteis bien en mi ausencia? –Ivan sonreía. Parecía contento, tenía el pelo mojado con rastros de nieve y las mejillas rojas por el frío que hacía afuera.

-Si –asintieron ellos.

Rusia pasó a su lado para sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida. Los tres se miraron aliviados al ver que parecía de buen humor. Se había quitado los guantes, dejándolos sobre la mesa y poniendo las manos junto al fuego.

-¿Me traéis vodka? Afuera hace frío –no era una petición aunque bien lo parecía. Pero ellos sabían que una negativa rompería cualquier buen ambiente que pudiera haber.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Estonia, saliendo corriendo del salón a por una botella.

Letonia y Lituania se miraron, cómplices. Por mucho que Ivan pareciera alegre su llegada suponía el final de aquella pequeña pausa, de aquel pequeño rato de paz en la casa cuando el ruso no estaba. El resto del tiempo era tensión y miedo, y Letonia seguía temblando.


	5. 4 Intensidad

He aquí (¡por fin!) el capítulo 4 del fic. He pensado bastantes titulos: Guerra, por la frase del final, pero no me convencía; luego fui a llamarlo tensión pero no estaba segura de si estaba traduciendo bien así que... este titulo tampoco le va mal.

Espero que os guste y no me comáis xD.

* * *

**Stokgol'mskiy Sindrom**

_стокгольмский синдром _

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

* * *

**[4] Intyensivnost' // **_**интенсивность**_

_Intensidad

* * *

_

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –grito América entrando en la sala de reuniones alarmando a todos los que estaban allí.

La primera potencia mundial había convocado una reunión para aquel día, aunque nadie sabía el motivo; por ende se había retrasado al llegar, y cuando lo hacía era dando voces. Inglaterra derramó su te accidentalmente del sobresalto y refunfuñó. Era de sus favoritos, además de que le había manchado la chaqueta. ¿A cuento de qué venían aquellos gritos?, se preguntó mientras intentaba limpiarla.

El resto de países levantaron las cabezas también, confusos, molestos y sorprendidos, cada uno en mayor medida, hasta que alguien hizo la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos ellos:

-¿Quién?

-¡Mi hermano! –gritó de nuevo Alfred. Parecía echar chispas por los ojos, enfurecido.

Aquello no pareció aclararle nada a nadie y varios países intercambiaron miradas que decían claramente "¿Tiene un hermano?"

-¿Canadá? –apuntó Francia por confirmar. ¿Qué le había pasado a su querido hijo? Esperaba que no se hubiera cortado el pelo…

-Exacto –Jones se volvió hacia el rubio con un gesto de agradecimiento y varios soltaron risistas nerviosas por lo bajo. Se oyeron varios comentarios del tipo "Ah, si Canadá", "Cierto, cierto, solo te tomábamos el pelo" mientras asentían. Durante esto, el americano ya se había girado hacia Rusia, alzando un edo acusador-. ¡Tú lo tienes! ¡Su desaparición es culpa tuya!

El ruso había estado todo aquel rato sentado a la mesa de reuniones, dando un par de vueltas en las manos a un vaso de vodka y ahora miró curioso y desconcertado a su enemigo.

-¿Desaparecido? –parpadeó.

-¡Si! No te hagas el tonto, maldito comunista. ¡Tú lo tienes! –repitió con fuerza golpeando con la palma abierta la mesa de madera.

Alfred parecía fuera de si pero temerosos de los derroteros que comenzaba a llevar la discusión, los otros se limitaron a mirar.

-Yo no sé nada de tu hermano, ¿Canadá? –dijo con total calma Rusia, pero eso no bastaría ni de lejos para alejar las sospechas que América tenía de él. Claro que América siempre sospechaba de él.

-¡Canadá! ¡Sí! Sé que fue a tu casa, que le enviaste una carta. ¿Para qué? –exigió saber. Había apoyado las dos manos en la madera, inclinándose sobre ella frente a Ivan que seguía sonriendo igual que siempre, como si verdaderamente no supiera nada. ¿Podría ser así? No, no lo creía.

Rusia se incorporó un poco con resignación ante la paranoia de América. Nadie intervino, cierto que a veces Alfred acudía demasiado rápido a culpar a Ivan, pero todos habían oído hablar de lo que era capaz este y a nadie le era ajeno el odio que se tenían ambos. Y si era cierto eso de que había ido a su casa… Si iba a estallar una pelea ahora, que era posible y nada raro, nadie quería estar en medio cuando ambas potencias chocaran así que se mantuvieron callados.

-Y cuando terminamos de hablar tu hermano se fue de mi casa –mintió Rusia. Su rostro no cambió un ápice, aún sonriendo y Alfred dudó-. Me rechazó –añadió más sombrío después-. Pero no importa, al final…

-¡Ni lo digas! –lo cortó América antes de que pudiera seguir-. Nadie será uno contigo, estúpido soviético. ¡Ni mi hermano ni nadie! –gritó. Su voz se oía en toda la sala, alarmante. Incluso se veía como, en una esquina, había despertado a España y Grecia que estaban echando la siesta-. Di lo que quieras, sé la verdad y eso es lo que importa. No pararé hasta recuperarlo y lo haré. Porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes. Al final siempre vencen a la oscuridad –sentenció Estados Unidos, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo que resonó en todo el edificio.

La sala se quedó repentinamente en silencio. Rusia seguía sonriendo tranquilo y el resto de países dejaron de mirar, lentamente, la puerta para pasar a fijarse en el ruso.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tú tienes a su hermano? –preguntó alguien.

Ivan negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse y salir de allí también.

En sus labios seguía aquella sonrisa.

**Ø**

Le dolía menos la cabeza. Tal vez una de las peores cosas de aquel encierro era no saber qué hora era: podía haber pasado allí un día o una semana, le era imposible saberlo. Dormía cuando estaba cansado y despertaba al cabo de lo que a él le parecían apenas unos segundos pero bien podían ser largas horas. Permanecía a oscuras la mayor parte del rato salvo cuando alguien bajaba a visitarlo.

Se intentó colocar más cómodo. Antes, no sabría decir qué antes exactamente, Lituania le había bajado una manta. Según le había dicho Toris había sido orden de Rusia, y aunque no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por la mente de su secuestrador, lo agradeció. Ahora, acurrucándose en la manta no sentía tanto el frío del suelo.

Le sacó de sus pensamientos el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse con un golpe fuerte, y los pasos en la escalera.

-¿Q…? –fue a decir el canadiense al oír acercarse a aquel ruido, pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta: un objeto de metal se estrelló antes contra su cara, arrojándole contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Canadá se golpeó en las manos al alzarlas para protegerse la cara y gimió. Intentó girarse pero unos dedos se cerraron entre su cabello rubio obligándolo a levantarse, sujetándolo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Matthew no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. La tubería le golpeo el estómago cuando el otro le levantó, dejándolo sin aire. Desesperado ante tal explosión de rabia, el rubio agarró el brazo que le sostenía, firme, arañándole la piel y clavando las uñas. Rusia no pareció darse cuenta siquiera de esto.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante. Canadá pudo ver que el ruso sonreía y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver aquella expresión en su rostro. Parecía desquiciado. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba así?, se preguntó. Tenía que haber ocurrido algo, un detonante, se dijo el canadiense, apretando las mandíbulas por el dolor al sentir como un borde afilado del grifo le abría una larga herida en el hombro, atravesando la piel.

Canadá solo sabía de Rusia lo que su hermano le había dicho. Lo que había oído, pues hasta aquel extraño secuestro al que no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, no se había encontrado cara a cara con la gran potencia. Pero hasta entonces no había visto aquella expresión en su rostro cuando le había visto de lejos, ni en él ni en nadie.

Sintió miedo y tembló, encogiéndose a tiempo de que cayera sobre su pequeño cuerpo otro golpe. Uno tras otro se iban sucediendo, dolorosos. No le extrañaría que alguno le rompiera un hueso o dos. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

_Kumajirou…_ cuanto le habría gustado poder abrazarlo, hundir en su pelaje suave y blanco la nariz como cuando estaba triste.

Tenía la espalda aplastada contra la pared, con la mano de Rusia sosteniéndole, apoyada entre las clavículas y le costaba respirar. No se dio cuenta de cuando sus gafas resbalaron por su nariz, pero si oyó cómo se rompieron contra el suelo. Un ruido de cristal al quebrarse.

Ya no tenía fuerzas si para gemir cuando Rusia terminó de desahogarse con él. Le soltó y cayó al suelo como un pesado fardo. Se golpeó la mejilla pero ni le molestó. Le dolía mucho más el resto del cuerpo, de hecho su cara no había salido tan mal parada. Con una mano temblorosa tanteo en busca de sus gafas; no veía nada sin ellas, tan solo distinguía una sombra borrosa encorvada de cabello claro: Ivan. Se alejó, encontrando sus gafas. Estaban rotas en un cristal, el otro se había salvado. Aún así probó a ponérselas y parpadear, tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad. Por el ojo izquierdo pudo distinguir mejor la figura de Rusia: llevaba el abrigo manchado de sangre y gotas de este preciado líquido caían del grifo. Era una imagen que le hizo retroceder. Le dolía un hombro a horrores y se sentía incapaz de levantarse tras la paliza.

Rusia miró a Canadá. Jadeaba. Ver las heridas en su pequeño cuerpo le hizo sonreír y echar los hombros atrás, incorporándose en toda su imponente estatura.

No habían intercambiado palabras casi desde que todo aquello empezó, pero Canadá intuía, desde el suelo encogido, que algo había tenido que pasar para aumentar de tal manera la brutalidad de Rusia. Tartamudeando logró articular la pregunta, sin saber muy bien cómo:

-¿Q-qué ha… pasado? –necesitaba saberlo. ¿Y si era importante? Alfred no habría dudado en enfrentarse a Rusia por saberlo… ni siquiera habría tardado tanto. Pero él no era su hermano.

Ivan le miró, su pecho bajaba y subía con su respiración. No se oía nada, solo la sangre goteando del grifo. Plic. Plic. Plic. Creyendo que no respondería Matthew apartó la mirada de los ojos violetas del otro.

-Tu hermano –respondió Rusia después de un largo rato-. Es estúpido –Había levantado el grifo hasta apoyarlo en sus labios. Pasó la lengua oir la rosca, saboreando de nuevo la sangre del canadiense. Parecía más tranquilo, pero quizá aun más peligroso que antes.

Ya no se oía ningún goteo.

Después dio media vuelta y salió. Matthew demasiado cansado como para pensar cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad se lo tragase. Prometía ser mullida y agradable, como una nube de algodón.

**Ø**

Despertó al volver a oír la puerta poco después, sin tener sensación de haber descansado. Al ir a moverse le dolió el hombro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el suelo, mirando hacia la puerta. Pero la sombra que bajaba las escaleras parecía mucho más baja y tranquila que la de Rusia, así que suspiró, relajado y se incorporó un poco, con cuidado sobre el otro codo. ¿Lituania?, aventuró. Exactamente. El báltico llegó a su lado y se agachó junto a el.

-¿Estás despierto? –preguntó con voz atenta. Llevaba una caja en las manos, la dejó a un lado.

-_Yes_… -respondió con algo de dificultad.

Lituania asintió, iluminando con el mismo candil de la otra vez el sótano. Canadá gimió por lo bajo: la luz tras la oscuridad le era difícil.

-¿Estás bien? –era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía. Cuando los tres habían visto llegar como un loco enfurecido a Ivan habían temido, pero en vez de caer sobre ellos el ruso había ido directo al sótano. Insonorizado como estaba no oyeron nada, mas a ninguno le faltaba imaginación.

Matthew intento asentir. Le dolía, si, pero no quería preocupar más a Toris, tanta atención por parte del báltico le abrumada.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se encerró en su despacho –respondió el otro negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces? -¿qué hacía ahí abajo? Si Rusia lo descubría seguro que no iba a ser grato para él. Lituania sonrió, aunque había tristeza en aquel gesto. Por él, comprendió Canadá y bajó la mirada.

-Él me ha ordenado que baje a curarte las heridas –explicó mientras abría la caja: un botiquín, cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Por qué? –no entendía. Primero le golpeaba y luego le mandaba curar casi como si le preocupase, pero eso era imposible. No te preocupa alguien al que maltratas.

Toris se encogió de hombros, pidiéndole que se echase hacia delante para examinar u torso, cubierto de heridas, con la camiseta desgarrada. Canadá se quedó callado, tratando de no molestar a Lituania mientras. Conforme iban pasando los minutos una idea regresó a su mente, olvidada antes por el agitado y necesitado sueño.

"Tu hermano… es un estúpido." Su hermano. Había hecho algo. ¿Pero qué? Las ideas llegaban a él sueltas para que las montase. Se le ocurrió algo y miró a Toris. ¿Sabría él lo que había ocurrido?

-Toris –tenía que preguntar.

-¿Qué? –el lituano estaba abstraído en su tarea. Al menos, se consoló, le dolería menos que si no hiciese nada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha hecho A-Alfred? –la voz se le quebró al decir su nombre en alto. Lo echaba tan en falta.

Lituania levantó la mirada mientras sacaba el alcohol y las vendas para limpiar, desinfectar y cubrir las herids del pecho de Canadá. Con lentitud respondió:

-América… ha amenazado con la guerra a Rusia si no te devuelve.


End file.
